    [Patent document 1] JP 2003-106854 A (US 2003/0060976 A)
As disclosed in Patent document 1, for example, there is conventionally known a system in which a vehicular apparatus such as a navigation system connects a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile telephone to an outside communication network while the mobile communication terminal functions as a communication medium.
The system as disclosed in Patent document 1 uses the mobile communication terminal simply as a communication medium, that is, a modem. Recently, sophisticated mobile communication terminals such as smart phones are gradually coming into use. Using the mobile communication terminal simply as a modem limits the high performance of the mobile communication terminal.